Detention
by Cheska.Smith
Summary: When Harry turned up late to Tom's lesson for the fifth time in a row, enough was enough.


**_Hello!_**  
**_First off, thank you for clicking and wanting to read this fanfiction. Second, just in case someone notices, I have also uploaded this story onto Archive of Our Own. _**  
**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING...unfortunately. _**  
**_Enjoy! _**

Tom looked up from marking a pile of homework and traced his cold blue eyes across the room. Everyone was here except for one person. Harry was late for his class, again. He did not know why, but the fact that this was the fifth lesson in a row; things were starting to get out of hand.  
When Harry did decide to turn up, he looked as if he had just finished Quidditch practice. His messy mop of raven black hair would be stuck to his forehead from sweat, his cheeks would be rosy red, and he would always be out of breath. Heavens knows why, Tom would think. To be honest, a part of him did not care, but when Harry, all flushed and sweaty would enter the room, Tom's cock would swell and twitch; even beyond his own control.

It all started when Harry, and his fellow Gryffindors, overslept and were late to the lesson. He had turned up dishevelled, and out of breath from running; without maintaining eye-contact, Harry said sorry, shoved his bag under the table, and sat down with a loud huff.  
That was when the confusion and images which began to assault his brain would leave his teacher feeling lost.

Tom imagined him bent over his office desk, trousers and pants down; exposing his pert, bare ass. Harry ground against it, forcing his erect cock and balls though his legs; trying to seek the contact that Tom had not yet given him. He then spanked the teen for being late until he was red raw, making him push his ass up; waiting and wanting more. Tom would teach Harry a lesson he would never forget, all while begging, whimpering, and moaning for more; not caring at all who could hear him.

The thought made Tom whine with need and grip the homework he had been handed, causing some of his students to give him an odd look.  
With his trousers now stretched to capacity, Tom's only options were too either:  
1) remain sitting behind his desk until the lesson had finished in absolute agony, or 2) sneak off to the toilet to relieve himself of his need.  
It was the latter that Tom chose the first time this happened. However, it did not end exactly how he had intended...

_Flashback:_  
Sliding up and down his large and aching erection; to remain stable, Tom had to grip the edge of the sink with his free hand. He could not stop whimpering, each sounded more desperate than the last.  
But, when his thumb wiped over the slit of his hard cock; he arched his back and moaned for the world to hear.  
Tom was so close, he could feel it building up in the pit of his stomach, burning across his thighs, and breathing becoming erratic, he quickened the pace and gripped his tight balls. With another flick across the leaking head, and the images of what he would do to Harry swarming in his mind; that was enough to send Tom over the edge and into a powerful orgasm.  
The sensation made him scream with mind blowing pleasure.  
For that moment, Tom felt as though he was floating, for if hewould have died right then and there, it would have been the best ending to his life.  
A few minutes passed, and as he came down from his high, and cleaned up, Tom stared at himself in the mirror. Fallen over his eyes, Tom's usual combed back black hair hung messy and matted, and plump from the intense stimulation, his lips were flushed and pink. After checking himself one last time, Tom smiled and zipped his trousers back up, but as he was about to leave, it was then that Tom realised he had screamed a name.  
Harry.  
Tom had screamed Harry.

Heart beat quickening, clenching his hair between both fists, Tom began to panic.  
What if his class heard? Would he face a swarm of abuse when he entered the room? Or would they snigger behind his back like the immature teenagers Tom knew they were?  
The thought of either of these made him want to curl up in a deep hole and stay there for eternity.  
After a moment's thought, and preparing himself for the worst case scenario, Tom made his way back across the hallway and into the classroom. When he did re-enter, instead of abuse, he found that his class were all busy chatting and throwing things round.  
No-one had noticed. Tom had cheated humiliation.

However, as he walked passed Harry, Tom noticed a change in his expression towards him. It was a mixture of shock and something else he did not understand.  
Lust, it was lust; though at that time, Tom did not recognise it. Harry's eyes felt as though they were burning into his, but Tom being Tom, he decided to try and forget about it.  
The lesson continued without any other interruptions, and from then onwards, Harry has been late to his DADA lessons.  
_End of Flashback..._

Now that there have been five incidences of lateness, the first option is the one Tom now opted for. The second was far too risky. The thought of one of his students seeing that he had a hard on during class was enough to make Tom convulse, and after the near exposure of the first time he began to get the urge to wank in class; Tom decided that it would be better to just wait it out.

Twenty minutes into the lesson, and Harry had still not turned up.  
'This is getting ridiculous,' Tom thought. 'What does he take me for? I will not be made a fool of by a petulant student'.  
On that thought, Tom rose from his seat.  
He was just about to send a student to find Harry, when at last, as though the issue of time management was not of any relevance to him; the offender waltzed into the room.  
Like all the times before this, Harry looked as though he had been dragged through a bush backwards, and the way he sat at his desk exuded a teenager who was cocky. The final straw had at last been drawn, and Tom could not take another moment of it.  
'Mr Potter,' he said.  
Harry looked up to meet his teacher's glare.  
'Yes sir?' Harry said in a defiant tone.  
'This is the fifth time you have been late to my lesson,' replied Tom.  
'Oh, I'm sorry sir. I just have other things to do,' said Harry with a smile.  
'Is that so? Well then, I will see you in my office after this lesson is over,' Tom said. 'And I will not hear any excuses of why you cannot. Is that clear?'  
Harry mumbled a reply.  
'I said is that clear!' said Tom, now raising his voice.  
'Yes sir,' said Harry.  
'Wonderful, now, shall we carry on with the lesson?'  
The class mumbled a reply, and continued from where they left off.  
Not another word was uttered from Harry for the remainder of the lesson. Even during the group work, he kept silent; with only the occasional glare catching Tom's eye every once in a while.

When the bell rang for the end of the day's lessons, the students began to pack away; all except Harry. He remained in his seat, and stared down at a feather quill placed on the table in front of him.  
'See you later mate,' said Ron as he walked passed Harry and half waved.  
'Yeah, I won't be too long. With any luck,' he replied.  
When all the other students had left, and it was just Harry, Tom rose from his desk, and gestured for the boy to follow him.  
Harry complied and made his way up to the office with his teacher.

Without a doubt, there were larger teacher headquarters in Hogwarts, for apart from the window, the only other source of light came from a large fireplace, and a large wooden desk paced near the window made the room feel much smaller than it was. Near the fireplace, there were two plush red chairs, and with Tom sat in one and Harry in the other, both remained in silence for a while; the only audible sound coming from the crackling of the fire.

Tom felt serene; he liked his office. Cosy and quaint, after a day of being round people, he needed the tranquil environment. His own personal space, no one could tell him what and what not to do or put in there; a place where he could recuperate and be alone.  
Tom enjoyed his own company over that of others. He had always been that way, for as long as he could remember.

In fact, this was the first time he had another person in the room with him. As a rule, when he told a student off, it was always conducted in the classroom; but now, as he stared at Harry sat there next to him, with that odd appearance of his, Tom could feel his trousers begin to tighten once more, and thankful for the low light, for the first time in years, he blushed.  
And while he studied Harry a sudden realisation hit him like a smack in the face.  
Tom was not used to feeling attracted to others, or feeling anything towards others for that matter. The result of being raised in a loveless environment, from an early age, he trusted no-one. That is why the "feelings" he had towards his student were unfamiliar to Tom, and to the point of driving him insane.

Harry, uncomfortable under the obvious scrutiny of his professor, squirmed in his seat. His expression looked strained, and after another shuffle, a loud moan filled the air, causing Tom to know that Harry was also trying to cover up a problem down below.  
Sensing that now was the time to break the silence, Tom at last spoke.  
'Now Harry, I do not need to explain why I have asked you to stay behind?'  
Harry did not respond, instead he continued to stare at his feet, or anywhere except for Tom.  
'You have been disrespectful to me and your classmates' he continued. 'Other professors may let you off, but not me. No, I will not tolerate this level of immaturity any longer'.

Harry continued to stare down.  
'What about you sir?' he said, earning a confused look from Tom. 'Were you displaying _maturity_ when you snuck off to the bathroom to wank-off about me?'  
Tom's shock must have been evident on his face, for Harry now looked straight at him with an evil smile.  
'Excuse me?!' said Tom, trying to remain as calm as possible but whose cheeks and ears had reddened beyond all hope of hiding them. 'I did no such thing! You dare to make up such absurd nonsense about me! I am your professor!'  
'Come on sir, I heard you,' Harry said, voice steady. 'You were lucky though, if the others hadn't been messing around, they would've heard too'.

Tom looked away in confusion.  
'It's okay sir. You sounded like you were enjoying it-a lot'.  
Again Tom did not know what to say, his mind was trying to make sense of it all.  
'Do you do that often sir?' Harry said, purring from lust. 'You know, touch your cock because of me? Does it make you hard thinking of me? I can imagine what it felt like, you screamed my name'.  
Tom could not believe what he was hearing.  
'Harry please, I am your teacher, I-'  
'But professor,' said Harry. 'I've been touching myself about you too. I can't stop'.

Now staring at Harry like a deer caught in the headlights, attempting to maintain a stern tone, Tom said:  
'Y-you have? I mean, is that why you have been late for my lessons?'  
'Yes sir,' said Harry, looking away. 'I always see the same image of you in that bathroom, moaning and touching yourself. I tease you with my mouth, and when you cum, you throw your head back and scream my name while I swallow your juices'.  
Tom could not help it, but as he closed his eyes, a loud whimper escaped his lips.  
After a pause, now looking hot and flushed, Harry stood but continued:  
'I should go, I'm sorry sir'.  
'No!' said Tom, making Harry sit back down. 'I mean, it is okay. You can stay if you wish to. After all, you still need to be, punished'.

Tom's voice shook when he said that last word, and Harry's attention had been grabbed.  
'Yes sir, I agree. I need to be punished. What will I have to do?' said Harry with lust.  
Tom stood, not caring at all about the obvious bulge in his trousers, and directed Harry to the desk.  
Complying once more, with his eyes firmly fixed on the tent in his professor's trousers, he made his way over to it and turned away from Tom.  
'Now then, Mr Potter,' began Tom. 'You should know by now that in my classroom, repeated lateness is not accepted. As punishment, you will allow me to do what I feel is necessary. Am I clear?'  
Harry moaned and agreed.

Truth be told, Tom did not know what he was going to do; this was a first for him.  
Unsure of where to start, Tom tried to remember his fantasy; the one where Harry was bent over his desk, all pliant and willing to please.  
As he recalled the image, a feral sound escaped his lips, making Harry wiggle his ass.  
'You tease,' said Tom under his breath. 'Bend over and pull down your trousers and pants. Hurry now, your professor is rather impatient today'.  
Without hesitating, Harry removed what Tom wished him to discard and bent over; revealing his ass for his teacher.  
'Like this sir?' asked Harry, voice innocent; wiggling his ass again for Tom.  
Releasing a low growl, Tom said:  
'That is it; such a good boy. Now, if I see you touching yourself, the punishment will only get worse. Am I clear?'  
'Yes sir,' answered Harry.  
'Good, very good'.  
Tom surveyed the sight before his hungry eyes. Harry's ass was just as he had imagined.

Globed, pale and pert; his ass looked so inviting.  
As Tom's ravenous glare took in every curve and crease, Harry tried to crane his neck back to see what his professor was doing.  
'Sir, wha-'  
Harry was cut off in mid sentence by the sudden stinging pain of Tom's hand spanking him across his ass. The sound reverberated round the room, drowning out the still crackling fire.  
A moment passed, and when a red hand print began to glow, contrasting against Harry's white ass, Tom striked again; but this time harder and on the opposite cheek.  
Once more, Harry was caught off guard and screamed.  
Soon the blows became fast and forceful, and Harry had to grip the table with both hands to steady himself.

Tom was enjoying the sight of Harry's ass becoming red, and by now, he was already pleading him for more.  
However, Tom had other plans; he wanted to tease and punish him to the point of becoming a quivering mess.  
With Harry's knuckles turning white from his grip on the table, Tom began to trace a hand up his spine and back down to the small of his back.  
Harry seemed to like that, for he mewed and cried out:  
'P-please sir-more. I need m-more'.  
'It is okay Mr Potter; you will get what you need. Just, be patient'.

When Harry nodded and lowered his head; he leant further over the desk, and spread his legs wide for Tom, showing off his tight pucker.  
'That is it, be a good boy for Professor Riddle,' Tom said.  
After Harry had readjusted, this time at random between the two cheeks; trying to keep him alert, Tom started again.  
As he slapped him, Tom wondered how he was even capable of this.

Last week, before the "incident", Tom would have laughed at the thought of doing something like this with another; let alone another male.  
And yet here he was, in his room, with a student; spanking him across his bare ass for being late.  
A small chuckle escaped Tom's lips, and as he halted the punishment, he stepped back to admire his handy-work; causing Harry to crane his head back again.  
'Sir? Did-did I do something wrong?' Harry's voice sounded confused and exasperated from all the screaming.  
'No, you have not,' said Tom, running his hand across the hot taut muscle; catching Harry by surprise. 'You are doing very well Mr Potter. Too well, in fact, I might have to punish you some more'.

Sighing with relief, Harry un-tensed his shoulders and looked back down.  
'Sir?' asked Harry.  
'What is it Mr Potter?' replied Tom, still stood behind him with his arms now crossed.  
'Have you, I mean, have you done this, you know, before?'  
Harry sounded hesitant, as though he did not really want to know the answer.  
So as to not give _too_ much away about his personal life, Tom did not answer straight away. Instead he wanted to choose his words. Tom enjoyed his privacy, and he did not like it when it was invaded.

However, he had to answer Harry; who looked as though he was not breathing.  
'No, this is _all_ a first for me Mr Potter,' Tom said in a matter-of-fact way. 'I have never been one to be involved in anything which concerns this area of humanity'  
Though Tom could not see it, Harry beamed with delight and exhaled.  
So he was the man's first. The thought made Harry feel special; like Tom was entrusting him with something precious.

With this new knowledge, Harry ground his hips against the table; pushing his veined cock and tight balls between his legs and released a low guttural groan.  
It was like a fantasy come true for Tom as he watched the raven haired teen put on the show.  
By now, his trousers were becoming painful. Tom's cock strained and begged to be set free, and he could feel, with each twitch from the engorged and aching member, the fabric of his boxer-briefs restricting him and creating friction. Tom craved his release, he needed it now.

'Strip for me,' Tom said in a commanding tone.  
With a lusty expression directed over his left shoulder, determined to tease Tom as a punishment of his own; slow and steady, Harry began to strip for him.  
Once Harry's clothing was removed, he turned to put them in a pile next to the desk, revealing his erect cock to Tom.  
Red and swollen, it stood proud to attention, and by Tom's guesses, Harry's shaft must have been at least seven inches in length and three in girth.  
The head was thick and bulbous; oozing with the pre-cum from his round balls, it was leaving a long trail down Harry's left leg.  
He had the cock of a stallion.

Harry's body too was something to behold.  
Thick black hair swirled round the root of his cock, and a light spattering of dark chest hair adorned his pale torso. In terms of muscle, Harry was not the largest person in the world, but because this was the first time Tom had done anything like this; he really had nothing to compare it against.

Noticing Tom admiring his body, without being touched, Harry's cock began to twitch.  
The sight was unbelievable.  
Harry whined and curved his back, pushing his member out further for Tom to touch.  
As he stared at Harry's cock bouncing on its own, a rush of heat began to flood throughout his body, and at once, Tom started to remove his clothing to join the naked student.  
After Tom had taken off his shirt, Harry's eyes darkened with lust as he examined the sight before him.

Tom had no chest hair. He always hated the sight of it on himself, so from an early age he began to shave it off. The bareness of Tom's slim and pale body had Harry digging his nails into the already dented table.  
With his breath and heart beat quickening; Tom lowered his eyes away from Harry's intense gaze.  
With just his boxer-briefs to go, Tom decided to punish Harry for teasing him with the slow strip, so, bit-by-bit, he lowered them, until the waist band was the only thing that held his cock back.

For the same reason, like his chest, Tom's groin was free of pubic hair.  
The alabaster colour of his skin continued past his waist band and round top of his thighs.  
Hearing Harry let out an impatient moan, Tom looked him direct in the eyes as he pulled the band down tight over his cock, causing it to spring up and tap him on the stomach.  
Feeling his cock and balls in the warmth of the room, Tom wrapped his arms round himself, bit his bottom lip, and turned his head away.  
When he looked back, with his chest heaving, Tom saw that Harry's eyes now stared at one particular area; his liberated cock.

It stood prominent and ready for teasing.  
Glistening from the build up of pre-cum in his boxers, Tom's cock was slick and wet from root to tip. With a rounded head and a veined shaft, at eight inches in length and three in girth, Tom could feel his magnificent cock pulsating from the sheer pleasure of being observed; making his already tight balls contract then release.

They stood like this for a minute; taking in each other's nakedness.  
But when Harry's cock twitched again, letting out a feral moan, Tom could not take it anymore. Not taking his eyes of Harry, he crossed the room and latched his lips onto the smaller boy's.  
Though he was taller, grasping his head between both hands, and running his fingers through the dark messy hair; Tom leant down and pressed his tongue against Harry's lips, urging them to open.

When he did, Tom began to swirl his around; desperate to seek Harry's approval.  
After the teen responded in kind, the kiss became deep and passionate.  
Their moans were like soft velvet, and trying to out-do the other; they built up a steady rhythm until both were out of breath.  
That was Tom's first kiss and he was far from disappointed. As he kissed Harry, warmth spread across his chest.  
Before that moment, Tom had never experienced such a feeling.

As Harry's tongue caressed Tom's, it was obvious that he had done this before. The thought made Tom's heart ache, break the kiss, and stand back up to his full height.  
Meeting the stare of a confused Harry, Tom stared into his green eyes. In the dimming light of the room, his pupils had dilated, and were bloodshot.  
Tom furrowed his brows.  
'W-what's wrong?' Harry stammered with uncertainty, 'Do you want to stop?'  
Looking down into Harry's eyes; brushing back a few stray strands of hair, Tom said:  
'No, It's just-'  
'What? What is it?' asked Harry with a worried expression plaguing his features.  
'I'm not your first, am I?' Tom's voice was low and monotone.

Harry's eyes widened.  
'I'm not going to lie to you sir-'  
'Tom. Please, call me Tom'.  
'Tom,' Harry said with a sigh, 'I'm not going to lie to you...No, you're not'.  
Tom inhaled and nodded at him.  
'It's okay Mr- I mean, Harry,' Tom smiled when he said this, 'so far; you seem, you know'.  
'Experienced?' Harry questioned.  
'Yes,' Tom said while stroking his student's arm.  
When he finished speaking; Harry raised himself on his tiptoes and kissed Tom on the cheek.  
Sweet and gentle, it was the opposite to the one they were exchanging moments before.  
'Harry,' Tom whispered in his ear.  
'Yeah,' Harry said, now sucking on Tom's earlobe.  
'Take me'.  
Tom gulped, and Harry stopped to stare up at him in shock.  
'I-I want you to make love to me Harry'.  
For once, he just wanted someone to take care of him. Tom wanted someone to show him what it is like to be loved; something that he had never experienced.  
And without another word, Harry pulled their bodies closer.

Tom gasped at the full skin-on-skin contact.  
Harry's body was warm and soft, and as his hands lowered themselves onto Tom's round ass to fondle him, he relaxed his shoulders and wrapped his arms around the boy to stroke his silken back.  
Up and down, he trailed his fingers across the soft skin, feeling Harry melting into the embrace. In his arms, Tom could not have felt safer. And when he rested his head on Harry's shoulder; Tom latched his lips onto that delectable looking neck.

Pulling Harry away from the desk and into the middle of the room, overwhelmed with passion, Tom slapped him on the ass again.  
Hissing with pleasure and grinding his hips against Tom's, Harry playfully bit him, earning another slap and a tight squeeze on both cheeks.  
As they pushed their manhood's together, Tom could feel Harry's leaking erection prodding the top of his thigh. But it was when their cocks touched; both moaned and threw their heads back in sheer abandon.

For Tom, the sensation of having another man's cock touch his own was just too much for his mind to handle.  
Soft to the touch, but electrifying, Harry and Tom's cocks became trapped in between their sweaty bodies; creating the friction they desired.  
Pulse rates now quickening, they rested their foreheads against each other's and listened to their breathing. By now, the fire's crackling was just audible, but what little natural light there was left; the glow it emitted made the atmosphere more intimate.

Cuddling Harry against his body, Tom had an idea.  
It was risky, only because of his lack of previous experience, but from a magazine about _this_ that he found which had been dropped by a student, Tom could remember reading something about the pleasure areas on the body.  
The one thing he wanted was to make Harry feel good; so Tom was willing to try.  
However unsure Tom was, he forced aside his insecurities and began his plan.  
Kissing everywhere but Harry's lips, Tom began to lower himself to the floor, and pinching his nipples, Tom tortured the moaning student until he was crying with pure need and tossing his head from side-to-side.

Though his eyes were shut, Harry felt Tom's mouth attach itself to a nipple and suck. Transported to a world of utter bliss, the feel of Tom's tongue licking at his nipples almost sent him over the edge and into an orgasm.  
And holding himself back, Harry tried to concentrate on not cumming, but as he felt Tom's tongue running down his body to the top of his groin; his eyes opened and looked down at the most amazing sight he had ever seen.

Now on both knees and facing Harry, Tom's face level with his engorged manhood; and grasping it in one hand, he flicked his tongue across the tip.  
'T-T-Tom, I-I,' Harry stuttered, having difficulty forming coherent sentences.  
'Yesss-like that-sssuck me. Please! Suck me. Tom,' he hissed through gritted teeth.  
'All in good time Harry,' Tom said in a seductive voice. 'Remember what I said when we started?'

For a moment, Harry was confused; then it hit him.  
'What you feel is necessary?' Harry said, more as a question than an answer.  
Tom did not respond; instead he licked the slit again.  
Harry, rubbing his nipples and panting, let his head fall back in ecstasy, and placing a hand between quivering thighs, Tom engulfed the leaking head.  
He was going at it like a lollipop, but now and then Tom's teeth grazed over the member, causing Harry to wince; reminding him how inexperienced the man was.  
But when Tom hollowed his cheeks, Harry's legs almost gave way from the amount of pleasure.

Not wanting Harry to fall, Tom released his cock, stood up and guided him to one of the chairs by the fire.  
So the man could continue, Harry spread his legs wide and showed off his enlarged balls.  
Laying flat against his stomach, Tom lifted Harry's cock up and slid his tongue along the pulsating vein to encompass it with his mouth. Hearing Harry cry out his name, Tom hummed with amusement; the vibrations making the young man sink lower in the chair and hold his professor's head in place.

With him looking up into Harry's eyes and caressing the back of Tom's head, he eased his cock back into the wet mouth, and guided him.  
It felt strange for Tom, a grown man, to be guided by a teenager, but the expression that Harry just pulled when he massaged him with his tongue was such an arousing sight.  
The sight of Tom wrapping his lips around Harry's cock made him screw his face and rest his head on its side with exhaustion.  
As he watched Tom working at his cock, Harry had to give him more.  
He could not leave the man unsatisfied.

Rising from the chair, and earning a puzzled look from Tom; intertwining their fingers, Harry led him through into what he hoped was his bedroom.  
Like his office, Tom's bedroom was cosy and dark.  
In front of a roaring fireplace, a grand four poster bed, adorned in glossy black and green silk sheets, took up half of the space. The walls were decorated in tapestries, and a tall floor light added extra illumination in a corner near a wooden dresser.  
Looking round the room, Harry smiled and pulled Tom into a lingering hug; the flame of the fire casting their entwined shadows over the bed.

His now eyes directed at the bed, Harry turned Tom and led him backwards, making him hit the bed and fall with an 'oomph'.  
As Tom laid back and spread out on the bed, his alabaster skin looked beautiful against the dark sheets. The contrast and the flickering light from the fire had Harry salivating.  
'Look at you,' Harry moaned. 'Merlin Tom'.  
Tom reached out for Harry to join him, and soon he got that wish.  
Kissing all exposed skin as he climbed up his body, Harry stuck his leg in between Tom's legs to urge them apart.

'So it doesn't hurt, I'm going to have to prepare you'.  
Gaining a raised eyebrow from Tom, Harry realised that what he just said probably made no sense to the man.  
'Sorry, if you create some lubricant, that'll make it easier'.  
Still confused, Tom produced a small bottle of lubricant for Harry and handed it to him.  
'Umm, Harry?' Tom asked. 'How-how will you "prepare" me? And will it hurt? I-I don't know if I-you know'.  
He said without eye contact; voice full of nerves.

In an instant, Harry's heart melted. It was strange to see Tom so unlike the usual domineering figure he is; and holding Tom's face in his hands, Harry kissed him.  
'It's to make this,' he said, gesturing towards his penis. 'Go in easier. I'll have to stretch you'.  
Tom's expression turned from one of curiosity to shock-embarrassment.  
'Oh! Umm, I-I did not know,' he exclaimed, a blush creeping across his cheeks.  
'It's okay Tom, I promise I'll be gentle,' Harry said pressed against Tom's neck.  
Reassured, Tom nodded his consent and allowed Harry to further explore his body.

Led back, Tom's hip bones protruded. He looked so pliant, and ready to be pleased.  
Leaning in, Harry sucked on one of Tom's nipples as he raised a leg over his shoulder, making him mew and whimper.  
Covering his fingers in the lubricant, Harry traced Tom's pucker; seeking out the place where he opened.

As Harry swiped his finger up and down the crease, and gently eased past the barrier, Tom grimaced in pain as his body was not used to the intrusion. Harry could feel the muscles clamping down, and placing his free hand on Tom's stomach, he soothed him.  
'It's okay, the pain will go in a minute'.  
Nodding again, Tom shut his eyes as Harry worked him open.

Once Tom had become accustomed to the one, Harry added a second and then soon, a third.  
Arching his back and rising onto the ball of his foot, Tom screamed as Harry hit is prostate.  
'HARRY! HARRY PLEASE! OH GOD! Wha-wha?'  
'That was your prostate gland,' he purred against Tom's thigh. 'You're doing so well Tom, such a tight, sweet ass; so beautiful'.  
Harry continued to finger him until he was sure that Tom was ready and loose.  
Freeing his fingers from his ass, Tom whined at the loss.

Lining up his cock against Tom's entrance, before he pushed in, Harry had to ask his consent again.  
'Are you still sure? If this is too much, I don't want you to be uncomfortable'.  
'Please, Harry. I want this, I want you'.  
And without warning, Tom wrapped his legs round Harry's waist, drawing him in closer, waiting for him to move.

And, folding Tom in half, Harry held him up.  
'_Tom_,' Harry breathed, slowly penetrating him.  
Still tight, Harry had to hold his breath to stop himself from cumming, as while pushing in, he could feel Tom's body fighting against his cock.  
For Tom, the burning sensation was intense and painful to the point that it felt as though he was being split in two.  
'Shhh,' Harry cooed. 'The pain will go, trust me'.

By now, Harry could feel Tom's ass against his balls, and with watering eyes, Tom threw his head back and screamed. But it was not one of pain, but extreme pleasure.  
Harry could feel Tom's body accepting his manhood, and watching his expression, he knew the man was ready.  
Scrunching his nose, he groaned:  
'Harry, now! Move! I need. _More_' Tom breathed out the last word, more like a command than a request.

Not needing a second thought, Harry pulled out to then thrust deep into Tom's quivering asshole.  
And as Harry began to drive into Tom, he whimpered and let his mouth hang open as he gasped for air.  
This myriad display of emotions was something that Harry was not used to from Tom.  
In class, he would never let anything past his wall of indifference, but with Harry picking up speed, and his body burning with arousal, Tom pleaded for more.  
Harry set up a hard and fast rhythm, and pounding into him with such force, Tom's screams could be heard throughout the school.

Thrusting into him in circular motions, Harry hit Tom's sensitive prostate, making colours to dance before his eyes and squeal.  
'Harry! FUCK-Harry! Please, more! More-yes! Right there-oh Merlin! FUCK ME! Fuck me hard! Please Harry! I need-'.  
That was the first time Harry had heard his teacher swear, and to be honest, that was the first time in a while that Tom could remember too.  
Hearing the bed banging against the wall as Harry pounded into the man below him; he braced himself on Tom's hips, and looked down at the most erotic sight he had ever seen.

He clawed at the bed sheets, and pushing back on Harry's forceful thrusts, Tom  
could not get enough of the feeling of Harry being inside him, for the sensation of being stretched so wide by his cock made him bind his legs round Harry's waist and pull the boy in deeper.  
'Tom, Tom! Fuck! You feel so fucking good! Mmm-that's it! Push back on me! Yes! So tight! So hot-uhhh! Merlin, Tom! Like that!' Harry moaned as he felt him clinging onto his waist.

When he felt Harry drag inside him, Tom rolled over so he was the one laying on the bed. And hovering above him, Tom pinned the emerald eyed boy down, and ran his hands all over his hot, sweaty body.  
'Tom?' Harry questioned. 'What-what are you do-'  
But before he could finish, delectable lips came crashing onto his. The kiss was forceful and rough; leaving him breathless.  
Then, lifting his hips, Tom released Harry's cock from his body, and stroked the two together with both hands against their loins.  
'Shit,' Harry murmured. 'Tom, _fuck me'._  
The look of determination etched onto Tom's face was incredible to watch, for he huffed and grunted as their cocks rubbed as one.

'_Harry_,' Tom moaned. 'Harry, I-I-Fuck! I'm so c-close!'  
Harry hummed a reply, and scrunched his face to the sensation of Tom massaging the heads of their cocks.  
Unable to bear it any longer, with Harry still led on the bed, Tom rose and sank back down onto his cock; until his own rested on the student's stomach.  
Rising and falling, Tom rode him with abandon; each time causing his cock to slap the boy beneath him.  
Harry arched his back at the sensation of Tom's ass milking him, and the sight of his cock bouncing in place was too much.  
He was so close.

Determined to cum at the same time, Harry wrapped his hand round Tom's erection and cupped his balls.  
After five pulls, Harry could feel Tom's body clamping down on his cock. The cries and the openness of his companion's features when he came were beautiful. His orgasm was powerful, and Tom could not control himself.  
As his cock released its seed over Harry, with his mouth hanging open and his head fallen back, Tom touched himself all over in hunger.  
He had never experienced such an intense pleasure before. Each wave of his orgasm made him wish it would never end.

Slamming down hard and licking his juices off the teen's fingers, Harry then fell over the edge and shot his load up into Tom's ass; filling him up to the brim.  
It felt as though they were on cloud nine and floating on air.  
Nothing bad could happen; if someone were to walk in on them at that exact moment, they would not care.

Collapsing on top of Harry, Tom's chest stuck to the sticky and panting student below him.  
And moving himself up to meet Harry's eyes, they smiled before a tender kiss. It was warm and loving.  
Still kissing, Tom rolled over to cuddle into Harry, causing his cock to slide out of his body.  
Draping his arm across Harry's body and playing with the damp chest hair, Tom 'hmmed' in relaxation before he drifted off to sleep.

Ghosting his fingers up and down Tom's spine, Harry beamed at the man snuggled into him, cuddled back, and kissed his forehead.  
Joining him in sleep, they remained there for the rest of the evening, not giving a damn if anyone was worried about their disappearance or looking for them.

**_Thank you for reading,_**_**  
**_**_Please Review _**


End file.
